


A Thousand Generations

by BatuuPrincess



Series: May the Fourth [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Tree, Pre-Relationship, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: After arriving on Yavin 4, Poe takes Rey to the Force tree.For the May the Fourth prompt: Rey sees the Force Tree for the first time.





	A Thousand Generations

“No, you gotta keep them closed.”

Rey sighed, watching as Poe practically vibrated with excitement in front of her. His never-ending enthusiasm was endearing, if a little tiring. “If my eyes are closed, how will I see where I’m going?”

Poe held out his hand. “That’s easy, I’ll lead you.”

They had barely been on Yavin 4 for a full cycle, the entirety of their Resistance crammed into Kes Dameron’s house. It was a tight fit, but being the last best hope of the galaxy had its perks, one of which was a private room. In fact, Poe had insisted she take his childhood bedroom.

“Poe, I couldn’t,” she’d said when he offered it to her, her eyes roaming across the band posters on the walls and the shelves filled with small trinkets and holo-novels. It was a veritable shrine to the young Poe Dameron, untouched since he’d left Yavin 4. “You should be able to sleep in your own bed.”

Poe shook his head. “The couch will do just fine. Our Jedi should have her privacy.”

There was something about Poe Dameron. He seemed to just know things about her, understand her in a way that made no sense for how little time she’d known him. It was like he recognized that after growing up alone on Jakku, the thought of being around other beings around the clock made her nervous to the point of distraction. That this room would provide her a solace that she hadn’t dared hoped for when she joined the Resistance.

Out on the grass with Poe now, she realized with a jolt that she trusted him, closing her eyes and taking his hand.

She should be used to it by now. Poe was affectionate by nature, and he showed that affection through touch - a squeeze of the hand, a pat on the back, a brief hug when something went really right. He was a little more careful around her - another insight she couldn’t quite explain - like he knew she wasn’t used to that much familiarity. But every time he touched her, it felt like that time she hit a live wire on the Falcon with a pilex driver: a not-entirely unpleasant zap that left her fingers tingling for hours.

As promised, he led her through the grass, warning her every so often about uneven ground or a rock in her path. They finally stopped when they hit some shade, the sudden lack of sun on her skin bringing up gooseflesh.

“You can open your eyes.”

It took her a minute to adjust, the small clearing coming into focus. It looked much like every other part of this jungle moon she’d seen so far, with one exception.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a tall tree, its brown bark standing out among the surrounding massassi trees. It called to her, a whisper of a song she’d only heard once before on Ahch-To. But that tree had been long dead, a hollowed out version with only a fraction of the power she felt now.

“It’s a…” she trailed off, her words more breath than actual sound.

“Force tree,” Poe finished for her, a smile playing across his lips.

Rey turned, not trying to keep the confusion or wonder off her face. “But how? I thought these were all destroyed.”

“My mom helped Luke track down two clippings back in the day. He gave her one as a thank you.” Poe shrugged like it was no big deal, like everyone’s mothers went on missions with Luke Skywalker and returned with magic trees. “Go on.” He nodded toward the tree, as if giving her permission.

Her stomach flipped as she walked toward it, nerves threatening to get the better of her. Both times she had touched something this powerful in the Force, they had thrown her into visions both terrifying and incomprehensible. Reaching toward the tree with her eyes closed, she expected nothing but more of the same.

Instead, when her palm touched bark, a calm settled over her. It reminded her of the words she said to Leia on the Falcon. Peace and purpose.

Opening her eyes, she found herself back on Ahch-To, the cool wind tugging at her clothes. She looked up to find Luke sitting across from her. He looked younger than when she’d last saw him, his hair and beard not yet gray.

“You found it,” he said, a smile touching his eyes. “The Force tree. Everything is falling into place.”

“What are you talking about? What’s falling into place?”

He looked at her with a fondness that had never been there in life. In fact, she couldn’t remember a single time he had looked at her with less than a scowl on that face.

“A thousand generations live on in you. The last of the Jedi Order.”

“But you wouldn’t train me! I’m not a Jedi.” She could feel the vision slipping, the humid air of Yavin brushing against her skin.

“Not yet. You have much to learn, young Skywalker.” He was fading, his voice more echo than sound.

“Skywalker? What are you talking about? Master Skywalker!”

With a gasp, she was thrown from the vision, taking a step back into the solid chest of Poe Dameron.

“Whoa,” he said, his hands steadying her. “Is everything okay? What happened?”

Despite how good it felt to have his hands on her (and there was no time to unpack that), she turned around to face him, her heart still racing from what the tree had shown her. “I saw Luke. He called me a Skywalker.”

She wasn’t sure why she trusted Poe with that knowledge, just that she did. Trust him, that is. After all, he had been the one to bring her to the tree. Something told her that he was involved in the larger plan, that he was a part of her destiny. Whatever that may be.

Poe’s brows disappeared under his hair. “Anything you need to tell us about your parents?”

Rey laughed. “I have no clue, but I think I found a way to figure it out.”

She surprised both of them when she wrapped him into a hug, her chin resting on his shoulder. Poe hesitated a second before wrapping his arms around her, his heartbeat steady next to hers. 

“Thank you," she whispered.

The path ahead was finally clear.


End file.
